Iron Love
by little-miss-tiger
Summary: "I was blind. But now I'm not. This might not change anything, but I'm really sorry" The story of the other Iron Queen. How many enemies are still out there, thirsty for revenge? How long can love withstand the strain?
1. Chapter 1

_I know I wrote a fanfic like this already (called the Iron Court), but this one is slightly different, because it doesn't focus on Ash and Meghan. It's after Iron Queen, but Ash and Meghan are back together. YAY :D_

"Going somewhere, ice boy?" Puck asked, dropping out of his perch in a wide apple tree. Ash blinked, a sliver of surprise flickered past his cold mercury eyes. Meghan sighed.

"Leave him alone, Puck," Meghan said. Puck's eyes followed Ash's hand as it snaked around Meghan's waist. He smirked.

"Just asking a question," Puck said, throwing up his hands in mock surrender, "Do _you_ even know where his royal iceness is going?" Meghan looked at Ash, her face clouded with uncertainly.

"Um… I don't know exactly… Was it Icy? Izzy?" Meghan asked Ash. Ash smirked as Puck's face paled.

"My sister, Isilee, is back from her… long trip. She's in the Ice Castles of northern Tir Na Nog. I figured Meghan would want to meet her. And I bet she'd love to see you," Ash said drawled. Puck's lopsided grin faded. Meghan slipped from Ash's grasp to touch a hand to Puck's arm.

"You okay?" Meghan asked. Puck forced a weak smile and stepped away, his face drained of any color.

"She's back?" Puck whispered, a mixture of longing, remorse, and sadness spread across his face, replacing the usual mischievous smirks and smiles. Ash nodded, his face set back into its icy mask.

"Sounds like you know where well. Come with us," Meghan said. Ash made a funny sound at the back of his throat, and Meghan turned to him, her pale eyes all big and pleading. Puck blinked, starting to refuse, but Ash nodded.

"About time for your apology anyway," Ash said, and Puck threw Ash a dark glare.

"Scary," Ash said, and Puck rolled his eyes. Meghan stepped in before Puck could throw Ash another insult.

"Are we going to get Isi… Isilee or not?" Meghan asked. Ash sighed and nodded. Puck threw Ash another dark glare, but the glare faded into his trademark lopsided grin as Meghan turned around, her face stern.

"Why are we going there again? Refresh my memory," Puck said, as Ash led them around the garden to the hall of trods, a special hall in the Summer Castle with trods that would take you to just about anywhere.

"She's back from that trip. The one you caused her to go on?" Ash said, his voice dry and accusing. Meghan looked from Ash to Puck, ready to stop the argument she thought was breaking out, even though she had no clue what was going on. But Puck just buried his head in his hands.

Ash pushed open the backdoor and they walked down the Hall of Trods, their feet making small echoing sounds as it slapped against the marble floor. The walls were checkered with gold and pale brown slides of wood, and shimmered with faery glamour. On each slide of wood was a fancy engraving. Some had a multicolored flowery design; one was engraved with a gold and black teardrop, one with a troll's head, etc.

Ash frowned; making his way through the seemingly never ending hall of trods placed side by side, shimmering in a gentle golden light. Meghan trailed after him like a lost puppy, and Puck walked slowly behind them, studying each design on each trod carefully.

"Where is it?" Ash muttered. Meghan cocked her head to one side, while Puck smirked.

"Looks like his royal iceness can't find his way back home," Puck sneered.

"Lay it off would you?" Meghan asked. She sighed frustrated at Puck. Puck shrugged.

"When ice boy finds the right trod, princess. And _this year_ please," Puck added, in a loud voice. It echoed across the hall, and when it reached Ash's ears, he frowned disapprovingly back at Puck.

"Don't make me tell Isilee about this. She isn't happy already. How long's it been since you two talked? I think your little incident happened before she left, am I correct?" Ash asked, his voice cold. Puck glowered at Ash, but kept his mouth shut.

"Is it this one?" Meghan asked. Ash and Puck ran over to the trod she was standing by. It had an exquisite snowflake and teardrop design engraved upon the shimmering glamour wood. Ash reached out and touched the mark.

Wind howled in their ears, and the room began to fade into darkness. When that darkness faded, they were somewhere in the northern part of Tir Na Nog. Tall, snowcapped mountains rose in front of them, while flurries of ice crystals pelted them from the bleak midwinter sky. Their legs sank knee deep into the powdery white snow that gathered in large quantities on the ground.

"Where to now?" Meghan asked, her teeth chattering against each other. Ash pointed at one of the snowcapped mountains.

"Walking? All the way there?" Puck asked. As if to answer his question, a soft whinny was heard from behind them. Turning around, Puck, Ash, and Meghan faced two great creatures. They stood tall and graceful, their ice white coats blending in perfectly with the snow covered ground. Their eyes sparkled like stars, and soft, darker white manes were tossed in the air as they shook the snow out of their faces. A great blueish white horn spiraled out from between two velvety ears.

"_Isilee sent us. But the summer Fae wasn't expected,"_ came the soft sound. It didn't come from the unicorns' mouths, but the three could hear it in their minds.

"Ah well. I'll ride with Ash. Puck can ride the other one," Meghan said. Ash helped her atop the great white creature, and Puck swung himself up onto the other unicorn's back. As soon as Ash was settled onto the unicorn, the two creatures took off, leaping with long, graceful strides over the snow-filled banks. In within two minutes, they were at the gates of the famous Ice Castles.

The entire castle was made out of a dazzling blue ice that glinted and sparkled in the twilight. The walls glowed a pinkish gold with lights opened within the castle, and plum trees and evergreens encircled the castle. Brownies bundled in fluffy jackets scurried about, trimming the trees, and watering the irises, daisies, and roses that poked their colorful heads above the ice frozen ground.

"Are those _gremlins?_" Meghan asked, her voice barely audible, nodding towards the little creatures sweeping leaves. They looked like a cross between a monkey and a bat, and their happy grumbling caused a racket to hear.

"The reason why I brought you here. Isilee was and still is, the other Iron Queen. While she was away, she put Machina in her place. Ferrum was never king. And now, you rule the Iron Realm with her. Which means you two need to get to know each other," Ash explained as the unicorns lead them through the gardens.

"Oh?" Meghan asked, a slight waver in her voice.

"Don't worry. Isilee's really sweet and shy. A great person to get along with. My sister's never held a grudge or was able to stay mad at anyone for very long," Ash reassured Meghan, who smiled in relief. But as Ash spoke the last sentence, he glanced purposefully at Puck.

"What's up with Puck and Isilee?" Meghan asked, looking from Ash to Puck.

"Once the spotlight of court gossip," Ash said, shaking his head.

"Puck was Isilee's knight. Even when your father sent him to protect you. Then… well he didn't come back for a visit for a long time, and Isilee grew worried. Of course, Mab and Oberon knew about this. They couldn't exile Isilee because she's winter and Iron Queen, and so Oberon didn't exile Puck." Ash stopped to take a breath, while Puck nodded at Meghan, confirming Ash's story so far.

"Then Oberon sent for him, you know? Right in the middle of summer vacation, because then it would be normal for a mortal to leave, and Goodfellow could say he was going somewhere for the vacation. But Goodfellow, the idiot, didn't come. He preferred staying with you," Ash said, somewhat sadly.

Meghan looked incredulously at Puck, remembering the movie marathons and endless lazy days filled with lounging on couches and throwing tubs of popcorn at each other. He had traded away the love of a fey princess for _that?_ Puck looked down, his face a bitter, remorseful mask.

"And so she undid his vows as her knight, and wouldn't see anyone for days. It ruined her to let him go, he meant the world to her, and she thought she meant the world to him. Apparently she was wrong," Ash said. Puck's face was turned away now, and the unicorn's fur had three damp spots on it. Wet with tears. Ash continued his story as the unicorns wove through the gardens to the main door, on the other side of the icy castle.

"Puck didn't come back. Isilee pinned after him for years. But no one ever saw him. Until you came," Ash said. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Meghan's ear, and Puck still was turned the other way.

"Seeing him with you. That did it for Isilee. She just got up one day and left, bringing only a few gremlins,… packrats, and a distant cousin with her. No one knew where she went, or when she'd return," Ash said.

Then the unicorns stopped by a large set of French doors. A girl dressed in a white dress and apron was waiting by the steps, her hair snow flecked.

"Isilee's waiting. Follow me," The girl said, bobbing a deep curtsy. Ash helped Meghan down, giving her an affectionate smile. They followed the girl down the large hall, with Puck trailing not far behind.

The girl led them into an elaborately decorated room, and sat them all down in couches surrounding a small crystal coffee table laden with sweet treats and cups of what looked like water, but smelled like sugar.

"Her highness Isilee will be here in a few moments," The girl said, and exited the room.

"Puck?" Meghan asked. Puck didn't reply, but stared out the snowy window. The door creaked gently open, and a girl walked in.

She had the beauty to rival the stars and moon. Isilee was slender and tall, with ice blue painted fingernails and icy blue stud earrings. She wore a dark blue dress that shimmered in the soft light, and silver designs embroidered the hem of the midnight blue dress. A chocker that looked like it night have been woven out of diamonds sparkled around her slender neck, and her pale skin shone with a radiant, slightly pink glow. Her thick, wavy black hair hung to her waist, framing her pale face and grayish blue eyes. Her frosted pink lips were curled up slightly at the ends in a soft smile, and she moved with fluid grace.

"Ash," Isilee said, embracing her brother. She smiled.

"Meghan, right?" Isilee asked. Meghan smiled and nodded.

"Pleasure," Isilee said. Puck was ignored.

"You should be hungry. Eat," Isilee said, pushing the plateful of food towards the three. As they ate, Isilee spoke. Her voice was soft and light, sweet and singsong like.

"I've arranged for you to have the room you always have, Ash. Meghan can take the room next to you, and Puck can take the room across the hall," Isilee said. Puck's eyes lit up a fraction, because his room would be next to Isilee's.

"I've already arranged for a few of your things to be brought and placed in your rooms. Did I forget anything?" Isilee asked, her head tilted to one side. Meghan swallowed the cookie she was eating, then smiled.

"No. I'm sorry for all the trouble," Meghan said. Isilee waved it off.

"No. It isn't trouble. Besides, it does get lonely up here sometimes. I think I'll go back to the Unseelie Courts," Isilee said. Ash shot Puck a purposeful look, but Puck's face was set into his bitter, remorseful, and sad mask, and he stared at the floor.

"Thank you," Ash said. Isilee smiled, and the whole world seemed to brighten.

"It's nothing. Do you want to see your rooms now?" Isilee asked, eyeing their empty cups and plates. A couple brownies came into the room, arms laden with brooms and mops, looking purposefully at the dishes on the table. Isilee laughed.

"Come on. I'll show you your rooms. Let the brownies clean up," Isilee said. Meghan followed her, and Ash lagged in the back, in deep conversation with Puck.

"I was just wondering… this may seem like a stupid question, but what's it like, being the Iron Queen?" Meghan asked. Isilee smiled.

"Nothing different. But the gremlins follow you everywhere, insisting to help, so it's a big improvement on the house, especially if the brownies come. But you have to attend all these meetings held between summer and winter, and you have to be there for the start and end of every single ball and party that summer and winter holds. It all starts to blur together after a while, and can get quite tiring. You know how to dance?" Isilee asked. Meghan nodded.

"Good, because half of your life involves dancing. Dancing and smiling and taking care of dozens of iron horses and holding a billion meetings. Iron has to cooperate with both summer and winter, so you have to be careful of the choices you make. It's like you're the thin chain that stops summer and winter from breaking apart. But we're both queen, so the responsibility is divided. That means a lot less work, and we can both talk over the decisions," Isilee explained. Meghan smiled again, a wave of relief washing over her.

"Oh. That doesn't sound that bad," Meghan said. Isilee laughed.

"Not bad. Tiring maybe. Oh. Here are your rooms. I'll let you get settled in. There's a crystal bell on your nightstand. Ring it if you need anything, and my room's right across the hall from yours. Goodnight," Isilee said. Meghan smiled again, and slipped into the room.

Isilee watched warily as Puck shuffled around her to go to his room, then was all smiles and laughter again as Ash bade her goodnight.

"Night," Isilee said. She opened the door to her room, and walked to the window. Ice flurries still poured from the dark skies to the snow blanketed floors, and icicles swirled down in front of the windows. She heard the noise of the door softly open and close, but didn't turn around.

Isilee's heart hammered hard in her chest, hoping for Puck. But her mind scolded her heart, knowing that if she hoped too much, she'd just fall again, and walk away with a broken heart. Just like last time. From the doorway, someone cleared their throat.

Slowly, holding her breath, Isilee turned around. Puck was standing in the doorway, his hands hidden in his pockets, a sad little smile on his face.

"I know this won't change anything, but I really don't know what I was thinking back then and I'm really sorry," Puck said, forcing a small smile. Isilee's heart ached for his usual lopsided grins and teases. Not the sad stranger before her.

"You… were everything. I just didn't know if I meant that much to you. And for the record, I didn't say no. My invitation back to Fey was lost in the mail," Puck smiled, his grin closer to his usual ones. Tears built up in Isilee's eyes and began to trickle down, and Puck's eyes widened.

"Did I do anything wrong again? Damn," Puck cursed. Isilee smiled through her tears and shook her head. Sighing, Puck crossed the distance between them in two long strides and had her in his arms in the next second.

The tears Isilee tried holding back for so long came out in a large wave of body racking sobs, and Puck's shirt was soaked with salty tears.

"Better?" Puck murmured. Isilee's face remained pressed against his chest, but she nodded. Puck leaned back and tucked a finger under her chin, gently pushing her face up to his.

"I was an idiot, Isilee. I was blind. But not now. Please forgive me?" Puck asked. Isilee nodded, and Puck lowered his lips onto hers.

"That's good. 'Cause you know, it'd suck to have Mab shoot death glares at me for the next few centuries. No one she glares at ever survives very long," Puck laughed, his lips still briefly touching hers.

"You're back? To stay?" Isilee asked. As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she wished to call them back. Her cheeks flushed, and she buried her head in his chest so he wouldn't need to see her face. Her words made her sound like some possessive psycho.

Puck's arms tightened around her.

"Yep. Looks like you're stuck with me for as long as forever," Puck smiled. Sighing with relief, Isilee cuddled up against Puck. He was back. To stay.


	2. Chapter 2

The four left the Ice Castle a few days later for a seemingly small and run down little hut – at least on the outside. The inside was just as tastefully decorated as the Ice Castle had been, walls adorned with tapestries and weapons, floors covered with antique rugs and fancy tables and sofas, and corners and windowsills decorated with potted flowers that sparkled under a sheer layer of glittering blue ice.

Meghan cautiously stepped through the door, her eyes widening at the interior.

"Another one of your hideouts? Or is it some kind of hunting lodge?" Meghan asked Ash. Ash and Isilee shared a glance. There was no answer.

Suddenly, Isilee's eyes flashed towards the door, and her hand went into a hidden pocket in her dress. Puck tightened his grip on Isilee's hand, his green eyes flickering to the open door. Ash stepped in front of Meghan, his body between her and the unseen danger just outside the open door. There was a moment of tensed silence.

"Puck… I have a bad feeling about this," Isilee whispered, her voice wavering, her blue flecked mercury eyes trembling.

A shadow moved across the grass.

"Its fine, Isilee. Probably just some human… one of the brownies…" Puck murmured, but he positioned himself similar to the way Ash positioned himself by Meghan; in front of Isilee. Isilee's hands went to a fold in her dress, and she eyed the darkness warily. The shadow came closer, and stopped by the doorway. The body to which the shadow belonged to wasn't seen.

Yet.

"I really hope Isilee gets her chance to say 'I told you,'" A snide, and, unfortunately, strikingly familiar voice replied. Ash's voice went low, almost like a growl.

The figure to which the shadow belonged to resembled Ash in height and build. His black hair spiked atop his thin, pointed face and his eyes glittered like blue ice. His skin was dark and flaky; burnt, and an iron ring glittered, crowned atop his index finger, as he waved at them, his charred face pulled into an eerie leer.

"Rowan," Ash said, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Sister," Rowan said to Isilee, completely ignoring Ash. His arms opened, as if to embrace Isilee and the distance between them. Puck's arms circled around Isilee's waist.

"Still with the summer brat?" Rowan asked, almost mockingly. Isilee shot him a poisonous glare and turned away.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"Her head skewered on a plate," Rowan said, pointing one burnt finger at Meghan.

"And why not me?" Isilee asked. She held up her hand. The silver bracelet of the Iron Queen glimmered, encased by a sheer layer of ice, around her wrist. The same bracelet glimmered around Meghan's wrist, too.

"She killed Ferrum. You didn't," Rowan said, his eyes bubbling with murder and hate.

"While your army of corpses nearly killed Nevernever," Puck shot back.

"You aren't getting Meghan," Ash said.

"I can take care of myself," Meghan said, but everyone ignored her.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Rowan said, almost sadly. He snapped his fingers, causing flakes of burnt skin to flutter to the ground, and more half burnt winter fey piled into the clearing before the hut.

"Join me, sister," Rowan said. His voice was hard, but a pleading tone leaked into his voice, mixed with desperation. Isilee shook her head, and Puck drew her closer to him.

"Fine," Rowan said, his voice was hard and emotionless. The hate and murder was back in his eyes as he pointed at the four.

"Kill them. Kill them all."


	3. Chapter 3

There was an icy, slithering noise as Ash's blade came out if its sheath in a swirl of blue and white. Isilee drew a similar sword, but streaked with iron, from hidden folds in her dress, a hazy, ice blue aura flaring to life around her. Puck drew his two daggers and they stepped out into the clearing. Meghan tugged her iron sword free from its scabbard as more and more iron sickened Thornguards poured into the clearing.

There was a moment of silence.

"You're outnumbered. Hand over the girl, and you can all walk away unharmed," Rowan said. Ash shook his head; his hands gripped his sword tightly.

"Fine," Rowan said. Then the fey succumbed into battle. Meghan drew her iron blade, letting her instincts take over as she slashed and dodged the withering Thornguards. Though they were weak with iron, there were many of them, and they kept on coming.

Puck snarled a curse and threw a large black, writhing ball into the midst of clashing swords. It formed into a wild boar, and the tortured screams of the Thornguards echoed through the air as the wild boar slayed everything in its path.

Rowan's blade whistled through the air and met with Ash's blade. They circled each other, attacking one another with their blade while dodging the other fey's blade. If it wasn't for the massive swarm of fighting and dead Thornguards swarming all around them, they would've seemed like they were dancing a perfectly timed dance.

Isilee stood in the midst of the battle. Her blade was an icy streak of silver and blue as it struck every Thornguard near her, if they managed to get past Puck.

Meghan let out a cry as a Thornguard's blade struck her shoulder from behind. In that moment, the Thornguards swarmed over Meghan, and her pale, blond head disappeared into the dark mass of Thornguards.

"MEGHAN!" Ash shouted, but Rowan bore down on him, and his attention was wrenched back to his sword, and Rowan. Isilee closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Get the Thornguards, Puck," Isilee said softly. Puck nodded, unsure of what she was planning.

Taking another breath, the air around Isilee shimmered with glamour. The whole field went silent, then the cries of Thornguards filled the air, and the mass of Thornguards stopped coming. Every one of them dropped the floor, writhing in pain as they were blanketed with Iron glamour.

Then the ice came, swift, and terrible. It enveloped all the Thornguards in its icy embrace, and plunged the clearing into an eerie silence. Ash and Rowan froze; their swords still poised in midair, as the last of the Thornguards entered the clearing, and were froze into place.

Puck fought off two not-so-lucky Thornguards that had managed to escape their icy fate.

In the moonlight, Isilee stood pale and slightly trembling. Her knees knocked together in an effort to keep standing, and her breath came in gasps. She closed her eyes and with a final breath, opened them again. As she opened her eyes, the frozen Thornguards burst into a million pieces of glittering ice, and melted into the grass. Meghan lay in the field, her pale blonde hair messed up across her face, her body unmoving.

With a final yell, Ash plunged his sword into Rowan's chest. Then he pulled it out again and ran across the field to Meghan.

"Meghan…Please…" Ash whispered, his voice breaking with each word. He took her hand in his. Meghan stirred slightly and Ash held his breath. Her eyes opened, then widened.

"Ash… Behind you!" Meghan screamed. Ash turned around just in time to see Rowan's sword slice through the air.

Isilee dove between them, taking Rowan's blow into her chest, and plunging her sword deep into Rowan's chest. He wouldn't survive the stab a second time.

Rowan's dark eyes widened as his breathing came out ragged. Clutching his chest, he sank to the floor. A pool of dark liquid formed across his chest.

"Sister… You… Finally managed… to… kill… me…" Rowan gasped. And he tumbled to the ground, eyes closed forever.

"Isilee," Puck said, lunging forward to catch her as she fell. Her chest was a bloody mess, a large dark stain spreading across her dress.

"Puck," Isilee whispered. Then, like a blown out flame, her blue flecked mercury eyes closed, and she slumped into Puck's arms.

The clearing fell silent, and Puck bent his head down over Isilee's lifeless body.

"No, no, no, no, no," was all Puck could say. Ash drew Meghan in close, and Meghan pressed her face into Ash's shirt, as if to block Isilee's fate from Meghan.

A tiny gremlin scampered across the bloodstained clearing, coming to a stop before Puck and Isilee.

"Master?" The tiny gremlin whimpered, looking at Isilee. It made a loud, squealing noise, and the forest came alive with responding squealing and roaring noises. More gremlins and other iron fey creatures came into the clearing, followed by winter fey.

That night, iron and winter stood side by side, chorusing in cries for the dying Iron Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

The cry was broken as Ash came through the crowd with a dryad in tow. No one had even noticed Ash leave.

The dryad's hazel eyes went wide when she saw Isilee lying lifeless in the grass, but she didn't say anything. She swung the white cloth bag she had in her hands over her shoulder and pointed through the open hut door. All the other fey creatures melted back into the shadows as suddenly as they had come.

"Bring her inside," The dryad said. Her voice was feather light and dreamy. Puck picked Isilee up and brought her inside, his face was hard and emotionless, like Ash's.

The dryad spread a heavy white cloth across a bed by the window, and motioned for Puck to lay Isilee on it.

"Bring her some mortal clothes," The dryad said, working on peeling the blood coated dragon scale armor off Isilee. Ash went upstairs with Meghan.

Puck knelt by the bedside, clutching Isilee's pale hand in both of his.

The dryad cleansed the blood and bound Isilee's chest with layer upon layer of thick white bandages. From deep inside her white bag, she brought out small glass jars and lined them up on the small table by the bed.

Meghan and Ash appeared in the doorway. Meghan had a black tank top, toothpick jeans, and a grey hoodie looped over one arm. The dryad took the clothes and ushered everyone out of the room, including Puck.

When the dryad reopened the door, Isilee was sleeping under a pile of thick blankets and quilts. Her face had relaxed and her lips curved into a tiny smile as she slept.

Puck went immediately to Isilee's side, placing one hand on her cheek. Ash went over to the dryad, who stood by the bed.

"Will she be okay?" Ash asked. The dryad nodded.

"She needs sleep," The dryad said. Ash nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. The dryad's eyes flickered from the scratches across Ash's face, arms, and torn holes in his shirt, to the dark stain across Meghan's shoulder and Puck's tattered pant leg and bleeding knee.

"You're all hurt. Come here," Isilee said, waving Meghan over. She tended to each of them, rubbing in foul smelling ointment and tightly bandaging the wounds. The rust and salt smell of blood vanished from the room, replaced with the sweet smell of flowers and the dank smell of trees.

They all stood there in silence. Ash sat by the foot of Isilee's sickbed, with Meghan curled up on his lap. Her eyes were closed, and her face buried into his shirt. Puck remained by Isilee's side, her hand still clutched tightly in his, his green eyes never left Isilee's face. Sometime during the night, Meghan fell asleep and Ash brought her to one of the rooms upstairs.

Then it was morning. The sun broke through the dark sky, scattering the shadows, and casting beams of golden light through the window. The dryad gently shook Puck awake, as he fell asleep sometime during the night.

"Wha-?" Puck stammered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The dryad regarded him with solemn eyes.

"This girl here's going to be okay. She's sick with fatigue, as well as flesh wounds. She'll be okay. Go get some good sleep," The dryad said, her tone leaving no room for arguing. Puck sighed, but didn't argue. He leaned down to brush his lips across Isilee's, and then quietly exited the room.

Humming quietly, the dryad opened the curtains, letting the room bask in the warm golden light, and went to change Isilee's bandages. The dark, gaping hole in her chest had already shriveled up into an angry, puckered up pink scar, and the slashes across her arms had shrunk into shiny pink lines. The dryad gently combed out Isilee's long black hair and changed the bloodstained blankets for fresh ones.

**Sorry it's kinda boring. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter, kay? ;) Please review! The more reviews, the better the story gets. So far, you guys likey?**


	5. Chapter 5

Puck tossed a rock and watched the mirror like surface of the pool scatter in ripples to the muddy bank. The meadow was dotted with flowers and preserved in a heavy layer of dew from last night's rain.

"Puck?" The voice made his heart skip a beat. Slowly, he turned around, only to have a certain dark haired, silver eyed Unseelie Princess fling herself into his arms, fresh tears staining his shirt.

He tossed the handful of pebbles into the water and embraced her. He didn't know how long they stood there, cradled in each other's arms. Maybe a few seconds, maybe an hour, but it was a pure piece of heaven.

"I thought I lost you again," Puck whispered brokenly, his face buried in the sweet smellingness of Isilee's dark hair. A single tear glittered as it rolled down his cheek on onto her forehead. Isilee's hand reached up and touched the tear, leaving her finger glittering wet.

"You were sad when I took the knife?" Isilee asked suddenly. Puck froze.

"Yeah…"

"No one's ever cared. No one's ever shed a tear for me," Isilee whispered. Puck smiled, relaxing, and lifted her face to his. Gently, he kissed away her tears as they fell, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"What about that brother of yours?" Puck asked.

"Ash? He'd never cry. Maybe go attack the killer. But he'd carry it inside, and then move on. Just like… her," Isilee said.

"Figured Ice boy wouldn't want to ruin his reputation," Puck said.

"Puck, be nice," Isilee scolded, but she didn't sound half as gruff.

"Nice? I'm never nice. Maybe to you, but not to ice boy," Puck said. Isilee opened her mouth to say something, but whatever she was going to say was cut off as Puck kissed her. It was more of a touch. Just the brief, fleeting meeting of lips. A gentle peck. Isilee curled her fists into Puck's shirt, but he pulled away too soon.

She made a small, almost demanding sound in the back of her throat. Puck smiled and ruffled her hair, stooping to pick a pale pink flower from the dewy ground and weave it into her hair.

He kissed her again, another brief, fleeting meet of lips. Isilee looked up at him with large, doe like eyes. Puck laughed, although he was screaming and whooping with joy inside.

"More?" Puck asked. Isilee smiled, throwing her arms around Puck's neck. Puck leaned down, his arms snaking around her waist. She kissed him softly, then pulled back, only to have Puck pull her in for another, more insistent and lingering kiss.

"I'm not afraid of breaking my reputation. I'm walking on thin ice already. Even so, I'll cry for you anytime. If you would stay," Puck whispered, their lips still pressed together. His lips moved down her shoulder, gently sucking at the skin on her neck as he went.

"I don't want your tears. I want you to promise to stay. Forever and always," Isilee said solemnly. Puck's lips trailed back up to her cheek, his breath caressing her skin, leaving a rising blush on her skin in its wake.

"Forever and always. I promise."


End file.
